


Bad Liar

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [25]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Bad Decisions, Canon Compliant, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Middle of Everywhere Era, NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Taylor knows he has no right to judge Natalie on her life and what she may be doing outside of their marriage. Yet Maybe he does.





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late but life has been busy.  
> Day 25 of 25  
> Prompt: Cleavage

Taylor bit his lip as he watched Nikki from across the room at the Halloween party they were attending. He was doing his best not to stare at her breasts but it was really hard not to. Especially when the costume she was wearing showed off her cleavage so well.

It made him feel guilty because he shouldn't be staring. He knew she was Isaac's wife and that Isaac would kill him, but he couldn't help it. It was hard to focus elsewhere.

That and he felt like everyone knew he was a breast man. Had a weakness for them and it was a shame Natalie was so small. Her breasts only being bigger when she was pregnant and it had been five years since she was last pregnant.

"You know you aren't being secretive about your staring at Nikki," Natalie spoke from where she stood beside him and Taylor blushed as he turned to look at his wife who was dressed up as some hippie from the sixties. An outfit that oddly suited her and somehow matched what Zac had worn.

Taylor wondered if somehow they had done it on purpose. It was no secret they were close. Close enough that sometimes Taylor wondered if they were having an affair but he was almost sure Zac wouldn't do that to him...almost.

If Zac knew about that time Taylor slept with Kate before they had married, on one of their many breaks, then he doubted Zac would care about what he did to Taylor and he'd fuck Natalie just to get back at him and Kate.

Especially Kate since she was Natalie's best friend.

"I wasn't staring," Taylor stated as he turned to his wife with a forced smile on his face. Not sure if she believed his words but he had to lie.

He didn’t want her knowing the truth.

Natalie rolled her eyes like she didn't believe Taylor. Which of course Taylor knew she shouldn't have believed him. He hadn't given her any reason to believe him.

That and she knew how he was. She knew he was an asshole, yet she still stayed. Probably because of their kids but still. She was here after all these years, still his wife.

Something he knew he took for granted every day because no other woman would be as understanding as she was. No other woman would put up with his shit as much as Natalie had.

"You're a bad liar," Natalie spoke before moving to walk away but before she got too far she turned to face him again. "Just know I can be a liar too Tay," she told him so calmly that her words made him pause.

A part of him wondered what she meant by them, but he was also afraid to ask. He didn’t want to know what Natalie lied to him about. With that thought, his eyes went to his brother who was lost in conversation with some friends. Taylor wondered if he was right about feeling like they were fucking.

Wondered if that was what Natalie lied about.

But no, she wouldn't and neither would Zac. Not unless they had a reason, and again he was sure neither knew about his time with Kate.

It was a secret he and Kate both swore to take to the grave with them. He was sure Kate hadn't betrayed him and confessed to it without his knowledge.

*****

Later that night Taylor chewed on his lip as he stood outside the bar where the Halloween party was taking place. Looking down at his phone as he waited on Kate to show up.

Had sent her a text to say he needed to meet with her because he needed to talk. Which he did.

He wanted to know if she had indeed betrayed him and told Zac or Natalie about them. Needed to know if maybe it could be fueling on an affair between his wife and brother.

Hearing footsteps coming his way Taylor looked up from his phone to see Kate who was walking towards him. She was dressed up like some twenties flapper.

A costume that suited her he thought.

"You wanted to talk?" Kate asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him curiously. "I had to lie to Zac to get out of the party for a few minutes and that wasn't easy to do," she told him sounding like she had meant her words.

"I do want to talk," Taylor told her as he kept his face neutral. Not wanting to give any of his cards away to her. "Did you tell Zac or Natalie about that time we slept together?" he asked her watching her face for any signs that she may have but she was just as good at keeping her face neutral too.

"Do you think I'd really do that?" Kate asked him sounding offended at his words. "That I'd risk losing Zac by telling him about my biggest mistake," she told him and it kind of hurt Taylor's ego when Kate called him her biggest mistake.

Shrugging Taylor just remained neutral, "I don't know what to believe when I'm positive that your husband is screwing my wife," he told her bluntly and still her face didn't change to show if she had ever suspected anything. "And the only reason I can see or think of them even doing that to us is if they knew."

"That or we're just shit enough people," Kate told him almost sounding resigned to the idea of Zac cheating. "You and I, Taylor, aren't the type of people who are good at marriages like Zac and Natalie. It wouldn't be far fetched that they'd need each other to deal when we're shit at being their spouses," she said and her words did nothing to help him.

Instead they sort of rendered him speechless in ways.

"I don't see why you care. It's obvious to anyone with eyes you are sleeping with Nikki anyway," Kate sighed and he blushed. "I'm pretty sure everyone but Isaac knows because Isaac would never think that bad of his wife. So really you have no right to even be upset if Zac is fucking Nat," she said and again he remained silent.

Just staying where he was standing as he watched Kate uncross her arms as she turned to head inside. His blush grew as he wondered if Natalie was right.

If he really was that bad at lying and hiding things.


End file.
